yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Hirasawa
Personality Miyuki is a hot-head girl, she becomes angry with everything even if the case is simple. She can defend herself pretty well and likes to defend her friends, but inside, she is very kind and have a melted heart. She have a jpop girl group named Sugarcube Lolipop, in this group, she does partnership with Sayaka Mizuki, Hinata Nozomi, Renata Figueira, Chika Shino, Mizu Takara, Akane Tomoko, Akemi Tomoko and Ae-Jeong Kim. She can be an angry person, but is a kind-hearted with her fans, she likes to take photos with them and likes their company. Backstory Miyuki grow up in Shisuta Town with her single father, her mother, died before she get married with Shunsuke and before Miyuki complete 1 year old from a flight accident, after that, Miyuki's father never entered into another relationship. Years after her mother's death, she and her father moved to Buraza Town. Miyuki started to study in Akademi High School, she was forced by her classmate Renata to make an audittion to enter in the group the girls was forming. After that, she was chosen to join the group. Appearance Miyuki have a long light reddish brown hair with fringes that covers her forehead. She have reddish brown eyes and skinny eyebrows. She wears the default female school uniform, reddish black long socks and greyish black shoes. Relationships Shunsuke Okana Miyuki have a strong relationship with her father, they love each other and stay together all the time, he have a lot of time to be with her after her mother's death. Sayaka Mizuki Sayaka is the one who can play with Miyuki without feeling fear, they are close and helps each other when one of them needs. They practice vocals together in Miyuki's house. Hinata Nozomi Hinata have a huge fear of Miyuki for being cold and quiet, she sometimes doesn't tease Miyuki because of her monstrous rage. Hinata helps Miyuki with the choreography when she doesn't know how to perform it, and in exchange, Miyuki helps Hinata with math homework. Renata Figueira Renata loves to have a good conversation with Miyuki, she is the only one who can pranks Miyuki and doesn't get a rage scream by her. They are very close, Miyuki seens to like when Renata study with her and Hinata. Chika Shino Chika have a big fear on Miyuki, sometimes she have fear of having conversations with her, Chika have fears to receive Miyuki's scream rage. Sometimes, they have calmly conversations and talks about each other. Mizu Takara Mizu doesn't have fear of Miyuki, they are best friends and loves the company of one another, they have random and long conversations and gossip about everything. Miyuki is the second one to knows about Mizu's crush on Juku Ren. Akane Tomoko Miyuki and Akane have a good friendship relationship, Miyuki is good on math, so Akane learns too much with her. Akemi Tomoko Miyuki and Akemi have long conversations and likes to go out together, they buy things for one another. In Valentine's Day, Akemi give chocolates to Miyuki and runned away, because of this Miyuki started to think Akemi have a crush on her but she doesn't know she had fell into a prank. Ae-Jeong Kim Miyuki and Ae-Jeong are close, Ae-Jeong is the third girl to not have fear of Miyuki and have a normal conversation with. Masaki Inoue Miyuki and Masaki have a crush on each other, they likes to stay together alone and give kisses on one another. Masaki is really shy to ask her out and Miyuki sounds to understand it. Gallery 6(2)Miyuki_Hirasawa.png|Miyuki with casual clothes Hirasawa_Family.png|Miyuki and her father Purple_Concert.png|Miyuki performing with her group AnotherGURL.png|Miyuki's portrait in game (by Hømøzygosis) 2017-01-07.png|Masaki and Miyuki Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Students Category:Akademi High School Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Loner